The Farting Dead
by snugglebear123
Summary: Rick grims wakes up in a hospital and doesnt know whats going on.He gets scared in the hospital and runs outside to find bodys.He runs threw the parking and finds a half corpse, the corpse trys to say something to ter wards he is hit on the back of the head and is taken to a house where later he is tied to a bed and that night decideds to go find laurie and carl.


**The Farting Dead**

**When Rick first woke up in the hospital bed there was an awful smell hit him, it was so unpleasant that it chocked him. After he got over the smell he got up and pushed open the door to his room, there was a bed blocking his door, he thought that was kind of strange. After walking through the hallway for awhile the smell just kept getting worse. As he's walking, he passes a door with chains and wood boarded to it; on the door it said "dead inside don't open." He put his ear to the door, he heard moaning and what sounded like them saying "let us out Bob's stinking it up in here!" He was so freaked out that he saw the exit and ran out the door.**

**Outside he saw the most unpleasant sight anyone could see. What Rick saw he will never forget he seen dead bodies in body bags and green gas above them. All the gas in the air about chocked him to death; he ran through the parking lot and made it out to the street. After walking down the street he came to a house, it was his house. He went over to it and sat on the steps. After sitting on the steps for awhile he noticed something crawling on the ground across the road. He walked over towards it, as he got closer he noticed it was half a corpse, it scared him but he noticed it was saying something. It sounded like "I just wanna die" in a low mournful voice. He stared at the corpse for a minute then the green gas started to come back, so he went back to his house. He sat in his old room and thought about his son, Carl, and his wife , Laurie, wondering if they were still alive somewhere.**

**The next morning Rick was still thinking about everything, but he knew he had to move on from it and try to figure out what these things were outside and what the green gas does. He was thinking of his plan when suddenly he heard a noise, he got up to go see what it was, then suddenly he was hit on the back of the head with a frying pan. He was drug down the road, put into a car, and then drug into a house. The people who had took him, had him tied to a bed and was watching him as he started to wake up. When Rick woke up he jerked his arms but couldn't get them loose, then he looked up and saw a dark man and a little girl.**

**"Who are you and where am I at?" Rick said**

**"Tell us who you are." The dark man said in a deep voice.**

**They sat there quietly for a few moments then the man said "ok, if you won't start then I will, I am Johnny Frogger and this is my daughter Abby."**

**"I'm Rick, why did you hit me in the head?"**

**"My daughter thought you were one of them."**

**"One of what?"**

**"One of them farting walkers, those things can get within 2ft of you and spray there green gas and kill you in an instant."**

**"So you're saying if you get in contact with their gas you die."**

**"No, if you swallow it or it gets in a wound you can die."**

**They sat there in quietness, but Johnny got up and looked out the window, his head was hung low. Then, as he was standing there he began to tell Rick a story, a very sad story.**

**"two months ago when this all started my wife and us were in a safe place we had food and a strong shelter to protect us, but when we ran out of food we had to move and while we was moving my daughter and I got separated from my wife, I yelled for her and I could hear her but it was too late when I got to her she was gone, she was one of them. I've tried to put her out of her misery, but I can't. When I get to pull the trigger I get tore up and can't do it. You don't know what they did to her they tore her flesh but while they were tooting it eat off some of her body." **

**"I'm sorry, I'm actually looking for my wife and son, I was getting ready to head through the town and out of Atlanta to try and find them."**

**"You won't find them, their probably gone by now."**

**After Johnny said that, Rick got mad and tried to hide his anger. After waiting a moment Rick blew his top, he couldn't hide his rage any longer.**

**"You don't know if there one of them, you just can't stand the fact that your wife is gone!"**

**Johnny didn't say anything. Abby went and untied Rick from the bed he didn't care what they said he was still going to go find Laurie and Carl, no matter if they were gone. Rick was planning on leaving that night to start his search for Laurie and Carl, but he would have to get guns and take some food with him until he finds more. It came night time and Johnny and Abby were asleep, Rick had gotten what he needed from the basement. After that he started to go outside it was a little cold but he could stand it, outside he heard a little moaning, suddenly something touched his leg as he looked down it was a body with no legs it tried to bit him but he kicked it off. After it he had kicked it off he went over to it and snapped its neck. He stared at the corpse for a minute and then the dead body tooted and green gas come from beneath its torn up jeans or at least what use to be jeans. Before Rick knew it he had gotten a mouth full of the gas and was lying on the ground and was dozing off.**

**To see what happens next tone in in January to find out…..**


End file.
